


Bread?

by lovewido



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Bread, Domestic Rickyl, Followed the tv-show but with some Rickyl in it, M/M, Mention: M-Preg, Oblivious Rick, Rick almost dies, Rickyl, Yes you read that right, a lil bit of angst, and an OVEN, but is ok, but it turns out ok, once again yes, relationship, surprise, there's a BUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewido/pseuds/lovewido
Summary: Daryl has a surprise for Rick. But he doesn't know how to play it out, so he'd gotten some help from Aaron... But Rick is being Rick, which means he's more than oblivious.





	Bread?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, is this really me? Posting something after FOUR MONTHS? Yes. Yes it is. I've had a H U G E writers block again. It's not with the ideas, I have LOADS of ideas for my current fanfics and new fanfics so that's not the problem lmao. The problem is the fact that I couldn't get it onto paper. I had the ideas, I just couldn't type it out. So I just went into a completely different thing: which is this thing. In the hope it'll get me a bit out of the writers block :"D I quite enjoyed typing this to be honest!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy <3 (And wow??? No smut?? THAT'S RIGHT. I can write something without it becoming smutty lmao.) 
> 
> Not beta'd like all of my stories :"D

It was a damn stupid idea. All of this. He sighed deeply, before he started to chew on his thumb. A damn nasty habit, Rick tried to stop him from biting his thumb but it was a hopeless case. Especially since he quit smoking, chewing his thumb was his go-to whenever he felt restless, nervous or scared. It was his way to stop thinking about anything else but the slight pain he felt. And never had he felt so nervous as of right now. 

When the door opened his hand flew away from his mouth, counting the steps Rick always took until he was in sight. The gorgeous man greeted him with a warm smile. “Hey you,” Rick said warmly while putting all his stuff down. Rick walked towards him and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips as a greeting. He hated the chaste kisses, they were always too short. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the man he loved;; Rick. 

__________________ 

Never had he thought that they’d end here. His daddy always told them that being gay was bad, that he would want to punch the gay out of every guy who had been gay. Merle was exactly the same. Which was why he kept quiet that he was gay. Slept with a girl once in a while to keep his brother happy. The only thing he could do was imagine things. And whenever he wanted to masturbate at a guy, made sure the name was unisex. Like Alex, Cameron or Jordan. Just in case that his daddy or Merle heard him. 

But when the apocalypse begun and his daddy died at the very beginning.. It scared him at first, because daddy had controlled his whole life. But he still had Merle, his brother, his everything. Dixons stick together. Because Dixons aren’t worth shit. No-one cared about Dixons except for Dixons. So when they found a group, Merle made it clear that they weren’t going to stay with them, but rob them of their stuff and leave. 

But then the gorgeous man came into his life. Rick Grimes. A former cop, buddies with that asshole Shane, told him he handcuffed his brother to a roof in Atlanta City. And he was angry, sad and confused all at the same time. But the shiver that had gone down to his body when Rick stared down at him, his baby blue eyes looking straight at him, was something he couldn’t do anything against. 

Rick and him moved in sync, always did. Even when they were going for Merle and ran into trouble, they only had to nod and at that moment they understood each other. It was a connection that couldn’t be broken. Like how you could have that intimate connection with a dog or any other animal. The way they could just understand you and feel whenever you needed him or her. The same went with Rick. 

So it wasn’t really a surprise when Rick showed up in his dreams. He was a gorgeous man after all. Didn’t mean it had to mean anything at all, though. Rick was still married, even if Lori was pregnant with another man, but he was happy to settle as his right hand man. The person Rick trusted with his life. And he would give his life for Rick, no doubts there. 

Things started to change in the prison, though. Whatever bond they had before, became more intense. After Lori died and Judith was born.. When he took care of Judith. He did a stupid thing though, he left. He left for Merle and he regretted it almost immediately. So he went back. And at the right time. Rick was pinned by three walkers, keeping them away from him. And he was pretty sure he heard Rick scream his name, which made him grab his bow and shoot the walker right in front of Rick.

Merle had followed him back to the prison, rushed towards Rick to help him kill the walkers. And when the coast seemed clear, it finally felt like he was able to breath again. Rick nodded to him in a thanks and his eyes were just.. everything. The way he looked at him, with somewhat of a shine within them. The same shine he saw after all of this, whenever he cradled lil’ asskicker in his arms. 

But it was that night when he returned that really sparked something with them. Rick was sitting outside, looking at the fence and all the walkers that continued to come. He decided to sit down next to him, biting his lip. “Ya okay?” He softly asked, looking at the man. Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t weird to be.. out of it. It was damn scary to almost die and Rick saw that path quite a lot. “Yeah.. I’m fine now.” The curled man told him softly, but he didn’t even look up, just kept pinching the bridge of his nose. 

He wasn’t a person to question Rick, but he knew he wasn’t fine. He just wasn’t the person to tell him that he didn’t look fine to him. So he kept quiet instead, looking up to the stars. Just sitting there for whatever Rick needed him for, his quiet companion. He knew Rick would’ve sent him away already if he didn’t want him here. So he just stayed. He wasn’t much of a talker anyway. And he didn’t want to leave Rick alone while he was like this. 

“I-.. Daryl, without you I would’ve..” Rick fell silent again and he pointed his gaze towards the man again. Rick had stopped with pinching the bridge of his nose and was now staring at his hands. It was somewhat an improvement, because Rick pinched the bridge of his nose whenever he was in deep thought. 

“Ya wouldn’t. Ya would’ve survived.” He said calmly. He itched for a cigarette, but he knew how much Rick hated it whenever he smoked near him. Rick couldn’t die, Rick was one of those people who was going to survive the whole apocalypse. Would lead loads of people, would be there for everyone whenever they needed him. 

“I would’ve.” Rick stated, like it was a matter of fact. He glanced sideward, towards him, and he could see it in the baby blue’s of his best friend. “And I… I called you.” He said, shaking his head with a dry chuckle, which made him frown the tiniest bit. It wasn’t bad that he called him right? “Even though I knew you were gone… I just.. I just called for you. I was almost dying and I-.” Rick shook his head and took a deep breath. “I _needed_ you. All I could think about was you.” Rick said with a wry smile. It really bothered him, did it? 

“I thought ya were gonna get bit.” He softly admitted, picking at his thumb. He could feel Rick’s baby blue eyes on him, probably looking for the truth as he always did. Christ, he didn’t want to be this vulnerable but it seemed only right to let Rick now. “I was scared as hell. Felt like I couldn’t breathe.” He swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked at the fence. “I started breathing again when I saw ya were okay.” He softly said, meeting Rick’s gaze slowly. 

“I’m so glad ya’re okay.” He breathed out. He wished he had stayed with him, didn’t went with Merle. But he was so, so, so making it up to him. He was going to show him that he was never going to leave again. Rick and Daryl. Together. 

“Daryl.” Rick softly said. He looked up and before he could even ask what Rick wanted to say, Rick’s lips were on his. The lips of Rick fucking Grimes were on his. He just froze up, shocked, unknown as to what to do. It was over way too quick to make a decision. “Please don’t punch me.” He could hear Rick saying over the pounding in his ears. His face burned, definitely. He tried to find anything in Rick’s face, was this a mistake? It must be a mistake right? 

But it wasn’t. He couldn’t find anything in his eyes, face or just body that told him that what he just did was a mistake. So instead of saying anything, he just kissed him back. If this wasn’t a mistake, than why the hell not? And he knew it could ruin things. But Rick just kissed him. _Rick_. The man he felt attracted to for all this time. 

__________________  
From that moment on it was like all that existed in the world was him, Rick, Carl and Judith. At first there was a lot of confusion between them, but eventually they settled into a relationship. Secret at first, but then they outed it to everyone. And well, no-one was surprised. There had been ups and downs, lost each other and found each other… He still felt uncomfortable in Alexandria, but it had everything Rick wanted for Carl and Judith. 

And now.. this. “Got ya something in the oven.” He mumbled softly, to which Rick furrowed his brows in confusion. “In the oven? I thought you said you wouldn’t cook as, I quote, ‘already do the hunting’ and ‘I’m not some housewife’.” Rick said slightly teasing, to which he just rolled his eyes and softly pushed him. 

“Just look at it.” He grumbled, while he leaned against the counter, watching the amusement in his lovers eyes. Rick walked towards the oven, opening it, and looking at it in confusion. “… Daryl?” He asked, the confusion very clear in Rick’s whole body. “… That’s bread. And you definitely didn’t make it.” Rick said with confusion. Was he.. serious? He told Aaron that it was the worst idea ever. Rick was way too oblivious for things like this. 

“Rick.. another name for bread.” Rick just looked at him with utter confusion. “What?” Rick said in confusion. “Is this.. some game?” Rick said with a small head tilt he did quite a lot when he was confused. “Rick… just.” He sighed deeply. “Just say the other word for bread.” He wanted this torture to be over. But Aaron said this was the best way. Because well, he couldn’t say it. He just couldn’t. “a… bun?” Rick said, frowning. 

Okay, it was going the right way. “And where is it in..?” he continued softly, encouraging him. “The oven…” Rick said and as he looked at his lovers face he was quite certain that he still didn’t have a clue about what this was about. “So…” He pushed his lover, trying to get him to connect the dots. “There’s a bread in the oven..?” Rick said and he wanted to punch him so, so bad. 

“A bun Rick, a _bun_.” He groaned, rubbing his face. “There’s a bun in the oven?” Rick repeated with confusion. He _still_ didn’t get it? His lover was a real idiot. A big idiot. “Yes Rick. There’s a bun in the oven.” He said, looking at him intensely. But he just didn’t. get. It. “Rick, there’s a bun in the oven!” He said with a bit more irritation. “Daryl, what are you getting at? I don’t understand where you going with this.” 

Really? Like… Really? Before he even thought about what he was going to say, he was already talking. “There’s a bun in the oven Rick! Not that oven, but mine! There’s a _bun_ in _my_ oven!” Rick slowly got up and walked towards him. “Hey, hey, calm down. You’re not making any sense darlin’.” Rick softly said, rubbing his upper arms. Stupid everything. 

“Rick damn it! There’s a bun in my oven! That’s what people say when-!” He swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath before he sighed. He looked away, towards the floor and bit his bottom lip. Ricks hands tightened around his arms and he slightly kneeled down to get him to look Rick in the eyes. “Darlin’, what’s wrong? You can tell me.” Rick softly said, gentle as he always was. 

“’m pregnant.” He managed to say, softly, barely able for Rick to hear, but it was out of his mouth. It was out in the open. He was afraid for what Rick was going to say. They hadn’t talked about getting more children… it just… happened. And he didn’t know what Rick thought about it all. “You’re.. pregnant?” Rick asked, like he wanted to be sure. He wanted to punch him, punch himself as well because this was the stupidest thing ever. If they were trying it would’ve been fine, but they weren’t. 

So he just slowly nodded and looked at Rick’s face, which was.. the last thing he expected to see. He was beaming with happiness, he was not sure he’d seen him happier or more excited than how he saw him right now. He had a broad smile on his face, his eyes were shining so bright and just his whole posture screamed happiness. “We’re going to have a baby…” Rick softly whispered, before hugging him tightly. 

He was still a bit confused, he didn’t expect Rick to take this news that good, but he did. “Yeah..” He managed to say, still confused about everything. He just expected.. well.. maybe Rick getting pissed off, crying, hitting.. he didn’t know. But Rick held him so tightly and looked so happy.. that the heavy weight on his shoulders just fell off like that. “I love you so much.” Rick said softly as he pulled back from the hug with the most amazing smile he’d ever seen from his lover. 

“Love ya too.” He said with a slight smile on his lips. 

They were going to have a baby in a few months. Him and Rick. And now that he knew Rick was totally up for this? He couldn’t wait. 

“Gonna punch Aaron though, he thought this was a good idea.” He said to his lover while he wrapped his arms around Ricks neck. “Mhm, well, at least I know now there’s a bun in the oven.” Rick said with a teasing smirk, before leaning in to kiss him. 

Yeah, the stupid bun in the oven. 


End file.
